Perfect
by glenncoco4
Summary: Not everything happens the way we want it to.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Image in my head. You know the rest._

* * *

"Thanks, Doc." Deeks shakes the doctor's hand and steers his wife out of the office.

Shoulders slouched, she walks out of the hospital, defeated look on her face. Tears slipping down her cheeks, she somberly leans into her husband's embrace when he wraps his strong arm around her, guiding them to the truck.

Once they make it through the parking garage and get to the truck, they separate. He heads to the driver side and she to the passenger side. They lock eyes across the hood and that does it for her. The tears that were pooled in her chocolate orbs are now free falling down her face. She covers her eyes with her hands, letting out soft sobs.

He hurriedly makes his way over to her as she starts crouching down, taking a seat on the concrete to lean against their truck. When he sees how shattered she is, his own tears being to fall down his face. Sitting down next to her, he wraps his arm her shoulder once again, bringing her in as close as possible and places a kiss on her head.

She's sobbing when she looks up at him, trying to find something in his eyes to tell her that it's going to be okay. "What's wrong with me?"

He brings his free hand up, wiping away the tears on her stained cheek. "Absolutely nothing." Bringing his lips down to hers, he pours all of the love and hope he has into it. "You, Kensi Marie Deeks, are perfect. There is nothing wrong with you, do you hear me?"

"But we've been trying for so long, Deeks. There's gotta be something I'm doing wrong or di-"

"No!"

She's a bit taken back by his bluntness.

Shaking his head, he looks into her beautiful eyes that are now filled with despair. "Baby, you listen to me and you listen good. You are an amazing woman. You're strong and brave. You are the most kindhearted person I know. The most amazing, beautifully fantastic, badass person I've ever known. You're the best wife in the history of wives." He gives her a soft smile, placing a kiss on her nose. "And one day you're gonna be the best mom in the entirety of moms that ever existed."

The tears that fall from her eyes are now ones of hope. Hope and gratefulness for this amazing man that is the love of her life. _Her husband. _"I love you. You know that?" She throws her arm around his waist, squeezing him with all the strength she has. "I really really love you."

He returns the sentiment by wrapping his other arm around her, meeting the arm that's already there, squeezing her tight. "There are no words to describe how much I love you, baby." Placing a kiss to her head, he smirks. "And you heard the doctor. All we have to do is have sex every waking moment and that should do it."

She playfully swats his shoulder, letting out a exuberant laugh that's like music to his ears. "She did not say that."

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure she said-"

"Keep having sex on a regular basis, I know. And then you said, 'Aw, dammit.'"

He can feel the vibrations of her laughter run through his body and smiles. "Hey, you laughed when Chandler did it."

"This is true."

"Speaking of sex. I say we go home and get started. Because I can feel my boys starting to wake up."

"Seriously? We're in public."

He squeezes her ass as she gets up. "So what!" Standing up in front of her, he places his hands on her hips, pulling her into him. "It's your fault anyway."

"My falt? How on earth is it my fault?"

"Well, you had your boobs pressed all up against me. That mixed with the vibrations from your laughter, the smell of your skin and you're gorgeous face." He smiles, pulling her in for another kiss, this one filled with more desire. "I'm surprised I'm not hard as a rock already."

Her eyes grow ten shades darker at his words. She takes both hands from his waist and brings them down to cup his ass, pulling him in closer to her as she does. "Well then. We better go, because I don't want to be arrested for public indecency. That would not be a good story to have to tell Hetty."

He slams his lips to hers once again, smiling as he does so. Pulling back, he moves to the door, opening it for his ladybird.

"Why thank you." She places a kiss to his cheek.

He sends her a wink. "You are most definitely welcome."

* * *

Months go by and nothing has changed. They still try as often as their bodies will allow, but nothing gives.

He can't help but feel a little defeated himself. They've been trying for almost a year now and he's worried. But he can't let her see that. He has to be the strong one. For her sake. _For his Kensi. _Seeing the way she looks at families when they're at the beach or taking Monty for a walk or at the grocery store, his heart aches with hers. But he has to stay positive. _For her. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I would so love for something like this to happen._

* * *

Deeks is slowly rocking them back and forth. He's glad he talked her into this, because this moment right here is what dreams are made of. Looking down at his brunette beauty, he places a soft kiss to the top of her head, smiling when he hears her release another snort snore. His smile grows even wider when his actions slightly startle her sleeping form but not enough to wake her up. It is enough however to make her tug him even closer to her and tighten her arms around his waist.

He continues to hum, hoping that it'll help his girl sleep. She needs it now more than ever. She's told him many a times that one of her favorite things is feeling the vibrations run through his chest. It makes her feel safe and loved, which in turn helps all the stress in her body melt away. And he'll do anything for her. Whether it be sleeping in a hammock all night or rubbing lotion all over aching body. Anything.

"Hey, dad?"

He's drawn out his trance when he hears his name being called. Carefully tilting his head as to not wake his love, he looks up to meet the eyes that belong to his other beautiful girl. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Is it okay if I go over to Mallory's for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah, just be back by 9."

"Thanks, dad." Alex bends down, placing a kiss to her dad's cheek and then one to the top of her mom's head, careful not to wake her.

He lets out a content sigh. It's been a long and hard road for them, but it's like they always say, everything happens for a reason.

They were working on a case one day when they were searching for an eye witness. The pair scoured most of Los Angeles hoping for the best and with the help of the meerkats up in ops, they were able to locate her.

Turns out that she had been living on the streets since she was ten. She had nowhere to go and no one who she could truly trust, so she just took matters into her own hands and squatted in different places, never getting too close to anybody. And amazingly enough she was at the top of her eighth grade class.

His wife took to the young girl right away and saw something of herself in her. By the time the investigation was over Deeks knew. He knew what had to be done. So one day when they were wrapping up the case he walked into the gym and what he saw confirmed his suspicions.

_Kensi barks out a laugh as Alex sits on her back. "Oh, yeah? See how many push-ups you can do now, Wonder Woman."_

_Defeatedly, Kensi sinks down, laying flat on the floor. But then to no one's surprise but Alex's, she pushes back up and begins to move up and down several times, all with the twelve year old girl on her back. _

_Once she's done all she can, Kensi sinks back down to her position on the gym floor. _

_Alex in her amazement jumps up, wide-eyed as she takes in the super special agent. "Holy, shit!"_

_Kensi tries to muffle her laughter as she watches the young girl cover her mouth as the words slip out. "What?"_

_"__You're like legit Wonder Woman."_

_"__Not even close, but thanks."_

_Alex continues to shake her head in amazement. "You're like the coolest person I've ever met." From showing her how to shoot a gun to showing her how to take care of her body by what goes into it and the fuel you feed it. Alex has never had someone in her life who remotely gives a damn about her much less teach her about taking care of herself and enjoying life while doing it. _

_"__Ditto." Kensi's never seen such a kindred spirit like she sees in the younger brunette. _

_Deeks smirks as he makes his presence known to the two girls. "I heard that." _

_"__Awe, baby, you thought you were cool?" Kensi playfully pouts as she wraps her arm around her husband's waist. "That's so cute." She places a kiss to his cheek and smiles._

_Alex laughs at the couple whom she's become quite close to over the past couple of days. _

_Deeks finally sees his opening. Taking the hand that's not wrapped around his wife's shoulders, he brings the paper that it's holding into her view. _

_Kensi quickly snatches the object of her husband's hand after seeing the heading. Skimming the words typed out and the signatures signed at the bottom, well all but one. She smile and turns to look at him. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"_

_Before he can respond, the tall brunette hands the paper over the the curious shorter brunette. _

_They both watch her, trying to gage her reaction as the realization hits the young girl. _

_Looking up at the partners, there are tears pooling in the small girl's eyes. "Really?"_

_"__Only if you want to."_

_Before they can register what's happening, there's a small arm wrapped around each of their waists. They mirror her actions by each wrapping an arm around Alex. _

_As she steps out of their embrace the young girl is still in disbelief. "So I'm gonna live with you guys?"_

_They both nod their heads, confirming the girls hopes. _

_"__For how long?"_

_This time both brunettes are surprised as the shaggy blonde pulls out another set of papers from his back pocket. "Well that all depends."_

_He passes the papers once again to his wife. _

_As she scans the papers, Kensi can't help but feel the yearning of starting a family return. She's tried to let herself forget about the possibility of having children over the past two years now. She knew that as long as she had Deeks that that would be enough for her. But little did she know, life had its own plans in the works. _

_Alex takes the papers out of Kensi's hands and as soon as she sees the title of the first page, she collapses on the floor, sobbing. _

_The pair kneels down, Kensi wraps her arms around the girl, holding her as Deeks rubs his hand soothingly up and down her back. "We want you to be a part of our family."_

_Words seem to fall short for the young girl, but the death grip squeeze she gives Kensi is enough for them to know that this was meant to be. _

That had been two years ago.

"Mmmm." She hums as the sound of her husband's singing becomes more clearer to her. "Whatcha thinking about?"

He's pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her voice. Looking down at her, he's met with the beautiful chocolate orbs that he loves so. "Just about life. About us." He rubs his hand up and down her abdomen. "And about how life seems to know what you need and the exact moment you need it."

She places a kiss to his chest, relishing in the feel of his arms around her and the strength she draws from him. "Yeah, it does. Doesn't it."

"How about you? Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Mmmhhhmm. Yeah. We both did."

Deeks smiles as the fluttering against his hand continues to grow.

"Where's Alex?"

"I told her she could go over to Mallory's for a few hours."

She tilts her head up to look at him. "Did she finish her homework?"

He gives her a look like _really? _

"Right. Well, then you need to help your wife get up because your son and I are hungry." She starts to roll over him because apparently he's not moving fast enough.

"Whoa, Mama Bear. Just give me a second." He follows her as they both sit up and he carefully maneuvers himself off the hammock. Holding out his hand for his very pregnant wife to grab hold of, he can't help the smile that graces his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." He wraps his arm around her shoulder and brings his free hand to rest on her belly. "Let's get you something to eat, my love."


End file.
